Una mañana diferente
by AliceMlfy
Summary: Ver a mi castaña con sus cabellos desparramados sobre la almohada, hace que me sienta vivo... como todas las mañanas [ONE-SHOT] Draco Hermione Rated M


Debo decir que fue algo que se me ocurrió hoy en la mañana... sí, lo sé... debo continuar con Alma de Muggle... lo haré.. solo quería sacarme esta espinita. espero revews :3.

**TODOS los pj de esta historia son de exclusiva imaginación y creación de JKR! la trama es MÍA, así que dí NO AL PLAGIO. ´pide permiso y da crédito por ello.**

**a leer**

* * *

La radio reloj sonó a las 6:00 am como todas las mañanas. Una música suave comenzó a sonar en tono de alarma y al fin me desperté por completo. Odiaba ese maldito instrumento muggle que Hermione había insistido tener en nuestro departamento, pero no pude más que resignarme… además, la endemoniada cosa servía de verdad.

Restregué mis ojos y miré a mi izquierda. Como todas las mañanas, mi castaña estaba a mi lado, dándome la espalda sugerentemente para abrazarla, con su cabellera rizada regada por la almohada y su espalda desnuda. Siempre me decía "Draco, deja que me lo trence, no quiero más desastres en la almohada" pero mi respuesta siempre era la misma… me gustaba su cabello enmarañado en las mañanas... Además, era divertido verla luchar cada mañana por desenredar su cabello, cuando luchaba y refunfuñaba, no podía evitar recordar aquellas discusiones eternas en séptimo año cuando éramos premios anuales y compartíamos torre… donde todo nuestro amor nació…o tal vez se hizo presente de manera consciente.

Mi castaña se removía. Simplemente me encantaba envolverme en sus cabellos con aroma a chocolate. La abracé por la espalda y dejé mi barbilla en su cabeza. Es tan pequeña bajo mis brazos que solo puedo amarla más cada vez que la tengo así… como todas las mañanas.

Besé su cuello despertándola y como todas las mañanas, Hermione abrió sus ojos y me miró sonriendo. "Buenos días" me dijo recibiendo un beso de mi parte. "Iré a ducharme, vuelve a dormir" le dije para luego volverla a besar.

Me levanté de la cama y me coloqué el pijama que siempre volaba en las noches. Luego me dirigí al baño y me duché. Mientras el chorro de agua caliente relajaba y entibiaba mis músculos, recordaba todo lo vivido en aquellos años. Comencé a jabonarme y no pude evitar mirar aquella marca grisácea en mi ante brazo izquierdo… esa maldita calavera me acompañaría el resto de mi existencia. Aun no comprendo cómo Hermione pudo aceptarme, aquella vez que le dije "estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti, ¿qué me diste?, ¿amortentía?" mientras sonreía como un idiota ante los ojos acuosos de Hermione, la cual solo me abrazó y besó por primera vez… tan hermosa, que simplemente al ver mi marca aquella misma noche, donde ambos nos amamos por primera vez me dijo tranquila y acariciando mi marca "esto es lo que eras… nunca olvides el pasado… porque sabrás qué camino seguir para no volver atrás". A veces era sabia, a veces era simplemente hincha pelotas… pero la amo de todos modos.

Dejé la ducha, envolví mi cintura con la toalla y comencé a lavar mis dientes. Miraba mi reflejo. A mis 22 años había conseguido que las empresas de mi padre tuvieran renombre, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle. La compañía Malfoy en 2 años llegó a ser una de las más importantes de reino unido, teniendo sucursales en Francia, España e Italia. Hacían 2 meses que le había pedido matrimonio a mi castaña y a pesar de que ella me miró con incredulidad y se fue de casa por dos días, me dijo que sí. La verdad era que no había sido muy romántico al pedírselo, simplemente se me salió en el momento menos indicado…. Durante una discusión sobre lo absorbente que era mi trabajo y su universidad.

¿No lo he comentado? Oh si… mi hermosa castaña estudia medicina en la universidad de Oxford. Esa universidad tiene su división mágica y aparte de ser doctora en el mundo muggle, también es sanadora en San Mungo hasta que consiga su título de Medimaga… que sería en una semana más. Así que llegamos a un acuerdo sobre mi supuesta obsesión por el trabajo –no es malo trabajar los domingos en la noche ¿o sí?- yo bajaba la cuota y ella se casaba conmigo… ahora que lo pienso, fue la manera más estúpida de pedirle que se casara conmigo, pero pierdo la cabeza cuando estoy con ella.

Como todas las mañanas volví a mi habitación. Miré la hora: 6:30 am… perfecto, aún me quedaba tiempo. Me metí a la cama mientras me sacaba la toalla y con el cabello chorreante y las piernas heladas, la abracé… un grito ahogado despertó a la desnuda y ardiente Hermione. estaba tan tibia, tan caliente que simplemente comencé a besarla desde el hombro hasta el cuello para morderlo suavemente y luego subir hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. "Estas húmedo, Draco" dijo ella entre risas en forma de reproche. Yo bajé mi mano por su pecho. Aún me daba la espalda, así que aproveché mi situación y tomé el pecho derecho con la izquierda, mientras que con la derecha bajaba hasta su intimidad. Estaba tan calentita y tan… "estás húmeda tú también y yo no te reprocho nada" le dije con una voz que me pareció más ronca de lo normal. Ella simplemente suspiró mientras movía mis dedos hábilmente por su clítoris… como todas las mañanas.

Yo solo sonreía ante aquellos suspiros. Hermione movía sus piernas suavemente, disfrutando mis toques, mientras besaba su cuello. Ella se dio vuelta y me miró. Tenía sus hermosos ojos castaños frente a mí. A estas alturas, estaba bastante sonrosada por la desnudez de ambos. No porque tuviese pudor, sino porque el calor que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, no le dejaba respirar de una buena manera… supongo que en mi caso, la sangre se agolpaba en otro lugar y por ello no me sonrosaba mucho cuando la veía… pero otra parte de mi anatomía despertaba tan solo con mirarla. Ella me besó y se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí, descansando su peso en mi pecho, para luego seguir besándome. Esos labios eran tan suaves, carnosos, que jamás me cansaría de tenerla así, todas las mañanas.

"llegarás tarde al trabajo" aseguró Hermione mientras bajaba su mano hasta mi "amigo" y lo introducía sin mucho esfuerzo dentro de su anatomía perfecta. No pudo evitar suspirar ronco al sentirla tan estrecha y húmeda… ese calor me invitaba, pero tenía que ser fuerte, ella se estaba moviendo y no me iría sin ella hasta el paraíso. Mi castaña me abrazó mientras se movía. Yo acariciaba sus cabellos mientras colocaba almohadas en mi cabeza para poder verla mejor. Me encantaba verla cuando se movía.

El ritmo siguió igual, hasta que noté que ella cerraba los ojos y respiraba por la boca.. .ese era mi momento. Tomé a mi castaña desde los glúteos y la espalda y me voltee con ella, dejándola bajo mío para comenzar a moverme, mientras la besaba desde la boca hasta el cuello. Ella suspiraba y gemía de manera provocadora.

No señores, Draco Malfoy no se iría sin su castaña… solo una vez en la vida me fui antes que ella y prometí nunca más dejarla así y han pasado 4 años de aquello y nunca más ha ocurrido.

El cielo estuvo en la punta de mis dedos cuando la escuché gemir mi nombre con un gritito excitante que hacía cuando estaba por llegar al orgasmo… así que pude seguir moviéndome dejándome ir. Tomé su cara e hice que me mirara "te amo" le dije entre un gemido entre cortado "te amo" me dijo de la misma forma. Gritamos nuestro amor mientras llegábamos juntos, siempre mirándonos a los ojos. Sus chocolates se derretían ante mi par de hielos y se derretían más cuando llegábamos juntos. Esas polillas en el estómago solo me hacían amarla más (polillas porque las mariposas me hacían sentir una niña… las polillas son más de machos)

Traté de no aplastarla, así que bajé un poco, saliendo de ella muy despacio. Gemía cada vez que lo sacaba. Su femineidad quedaba siempre muy sensible luego de hacer el amor y la verdad era que éramos insaciables… ¿quién lo pensaría? La empollona Granger sería digna contendiente contra el príncipe de las Serpientes en las artes amatorias. Pero ella es distinta. Ella se entrega a mi como yo me entrego a ella. Debo reconocer que fui un playboy en la escuela, pero ella y su inocencia me convirtieron en un puto gato casero, que engordaba con cada postre que me cocinaba y esa comida chatarra muggle que le gustaba tanto.

La miré desde su pecho, como todas las mañanas y le sonreí "¿por qué ríe, señor Malfoy?" me preguntó mientras acariciaba mis platinos cabellos que ya se habían secado casi por completo con el ejercicio vigorizante de la mañana. Me separé de ella un poco para voltearme y atraerla encima mío, adoptando la misma posición que yo tenía encima de ella hace un rato "veamos, futura señora Malfoy" dije haciendo que sonriera "… en primer lugar, porque la mujer que amo, me ama con su alma" dije mientras besaba sus manos, que acariciaban mi mejilla izquierda "en segundo lugar… porque la mujer que me ama y amor, se titulará como Medimaga y como doctora en una semana, por haber sacado 100 en su examen de título" Hermione sonrió y alzó su mano derecha en puño en forma de victoria, escondiendo su cara en mi pecho y sonriendo " en tercer lugar…se casará en un mes conmigo… y en cuarto lugar…" y la miré serio "porque no podías ni podía verme en el colegio sin decirte un insulto y aquí estamos... amándonos, sin arrepentirnos. Sin esperar nada más que el amor del otro… porque te amo y no quiero alejarme de ti…"-dije mientras ella me miraba expectante. Sus ojos brillaron y se acercó más a mí, dándome un beso tierno y casto en los labios "te amo, Draco… de verdad te amo mucho" y diciendo esto, se hundió en mi hombro abrazándome con fuerza, mientras abría sus piernas para alcanzar mí ya creciente erección por tenerla de esa forma sugerente. Me abrazó colocando su cara en mi hombro y enredando sus pequeños dedos en mi cabello ya del todo seco. Introdujo a mi compañero de andanzas en su paraíso para seguir abrazados. "Draco… tengo algo que decirte" dijo mientras me besaba. "dime amor" ella me miró complicada "¿cuándo debía bajarme la menstruación?" preguntó dudosa. Yo la miré complicado… "hace dos semanas, por…. Oh por Merlín" susurré.

Ella me miró con la cabeza agacha. Intentó salir de su exquisita posición, pero se lo impedí, sentándome en la cama con ella sentada en mi erección de manera sugerente y la abracé por la cintura. Estábamos a casi a la misma altura, solo ella un poco más arriba "estás… " … "son dos semanas de retraso… es lo más seguro" ella seguía con la cabeza baja "perdo…" no dejé que continuara. Le besé los labios con fuerza, con deseo, con desesperación ¿un hijo?... ¡UN HIJO POR MERLÍN! ¿Cómo podía bendecirme con esto? Hermione ya era mucha bendición. En la guerra hice cosas horribles, si, fue porque estaba amenazado, pero fueron horribles de todas formas… y ahora, ¿la mujer de mi vida, el amor de mi vida, me decía que tal vez, estaba creciendo dentro suyo un pequeño fruto de todo esta locura llamada amor? "te amo" le dije… no podía articular más cosa que eso. Mi elocuencia se fue a la mierda, yo solo quería hacerle el amor de nuevo.

Lentamente comencé a moverme. Tenía a mi hijo dentro de ella y no quería hacerle daño de ninguna forma, así que sentados como estábamos, comencé a moverme de manera circular, mientras que con mi pulgar, ayudaba en el clítoris de Hermione. Ella simplemente me besaba, acariciaba mi cabello y suspiraba. "¿no… no estas…. Mmmm… molesto?" preguntó mi castaña sonrosada. Yo solo reí y la abrace. Mi respiración también estaba entrecortada, así que tardé un momento en responder "no… me hace muy feliz…"no pude continuar… el aire me faltaba y necesitaba tomarlo de sus labios. Pronto estábamos nuevamente en aquella batalla de gemidos, gritos y palabras de amor que nos decíamos cada mañana… pero esta mañana era especial, era distinta.

Ya recostados nuevamente, pude pensar un momento, pero no había nada malo en todo lo que pensaba… "nos casaremos en una semanas, Hermione" dije de repente "nuestro o nuestra bebé no nacerá fuera del matrimonio… he dicho… y no quiero un no por respuesta… las cosas están listas, y mi madre se pondrá contenta. Ha organizado junto a tu madre nuestro matrimonio por semanas. Será el sábado próximo. Le daremos la noticia a nuestras madres mañana sábado"

Hermione me miró extrañada. Ahí fue que me entró el pánico. ¿Estaba soñando? Si debe ser eso… ¡HERMIONE GRANGER NO ME REBATIÓ! Por primera vez en su hermosa y sensual vida, no me rebatió. Solo sonrió, se colocó colorada como tomate y me abrazó.

Miré la hora. Eran las 8:00 am. Genial… tarde al trabajo… pero ¿qué importaba? La mujer de mi vida me daría la dicha de ser su esposo y de ser padre en unos meses. "debo ir a la oficina" dije abrazándola con fuerza pero con voz somnolienta "Blaise debe estar esperándome" ella me miró confundida "no sabía que Blaise trabajaba los sábados, Draco"

La quedé mirando un segundo… luego golpee mi palma contra mi frente… sábado…!maldita alarma muggle que no diferencia los días libres! Eso quería decir que podía quedarme todo el día en la cama con mi castaña. "pensé que era viernes… "-dije riendo. Hermione me abrazó. "una mañana diferente" me comentó mientras sentíamos que el sueño nos invadía. Ella se colocó de lado mientras yo la abrazaba. Mi zurda daba a su vientre y lo acaricié.

Definitivamente una mañana diferente.

* * *

me ha gustado escribir el Lemmon.. fue suave, pero algo es algo ¿no? primera vez : $

nos leemos ^^


End file.
